Rozmowy
by Wiana
Summary: Dodatek do Przeznaczenia, coś w stylu miniaturowego prequela. Kilka rozmów, które wpłyną na późniejsze zachowanie Artura, Utera i Gaiusa. Z przymrużeniem oka.


Rozmowy.

_Artur ma 14 lat._

Uter zasiadł za stołem do śniadania i uśmiechnął się do swojego nastoletniego syna. I pomyśleć, że niedawno dopiero raczkował, a dziś już był po swoim pierwszym oficjalnym balu.

- Więc jak ci się podobał twój pierwszy bal, Arturze? – zapytał, nalewając sobie do kielicha wody z winem i rozglądając się za swoją ulubioną peklowaną wołowiną. Młodzieniec wzruszył ramionami.

- Średnio. Było od groma idiotycznie chichoczących koło mnie dziewcząt, z którymi musiałem tańczyć, bo mi kazałeś i przez to nie miałem nawet czasu by zabawić się z rycerzami. – Artur odgryzł duży kawałek świeżo pieczonego chleba, mając nadzieję, że jeżeli będzie długo milczał, przeżuwając, to ojciec zrezygnuje z rozmowy na temat niewypału, którym okazał się być jego pierwszy bal.

- Tak, pewnie dla chłopca w twoim wieku dziewczęta są dość irytujące. – Uter westchnął, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy jako czternastolatek wciąż miał takie dziecinne podejście do płci pięknej. – Jesteś pewien, że żadna nie wpadła ci w oko?

- Co masz na myśli, ojcze?

- Nie ważne. – Król pokręcił głową. Najwyraźniej Artur wciąż był jeszcze niewinny pod tym względem i nie odczuwał żadnych… popędów. Jakie to szczęście, że _rozmowa_ mogła jeszcze poczekać. Szybko zmienił temat na szkolenie rycerskie swojego chłopca.

_Artur ma 16 lat._

- Ojcze?

- Tak, Arturze? – Uter podniósł wzrok znad stosu pergaminów, które właśnie czytał. Uwielbiał być królem, jednak papierkowa robota z tym związana była okropna. Już nie mógł się doczekać tego, by jego syn stał się wystarczająco dorosły by zacząć mu pomagać w czymś więcej niż tylko szkolenia rycerskie. Zmarszczył brwi zaniepokojony widząc, że Artur wygląda na bardzo zawstydzonego.

- Poszedłem do sir Edwarda i zastałem go na łożu z jakąś kobietą i oni coś robili i to było ohydne i dlaczego ktoś chciałby robić coś takiego z kobietą? – Młody książę wyrzucił z siebie bardzo szybko, czerwieniejąc się niczym dorodna wiśnia. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, by jakiś mężczyzna wydawał takie dźwięki i to poruszyło coś w nim, jednak widok trzęsących się kobiecych piersi był… ble. Nie potrafił tego określić innym słowem i na samo wspomnienie przechodziły go niemiłe ciarki.

Czy mu się wydawało, czy na policzkach jego ojca pojawiły się nieznaczne rumieńce?

- Usiądź, Arturze. – Król wskazał swojemu synowi wolne krzesło przed biurkiem. Nie lubił siadać w takim układzie. Za bardzo kojarzyło mu się to z tymi momentami, gdy siedział, słuchając kazania ojca, czekając na karę za coś, co przeskrobał. Miał już szesnaście lat, a wciąż jednym spojrzeniem Uter potrafił sprawić, że czuł się jak dziecko! – To, co widziałeś…

- Jak wiesz, dorastasz. Pomału z dziecka stajesz się młodzieńcem po to, by później stać się mężczyzną. W pewnym momencie młodzieniec zaczyna odczuwać pewne… potrzeby, uczucia względem kobiet. Dlatego mężczyźni żenią się i stąd właśnie biorą się dzieci. Jednak jeżeli nie mają żony, czasami sami sobie nie wystarczają, rozumiesz? Jednak nie popieram romansowania ze służbą i możesz być pewny, że sir Edward za swoją niedyskrecję – _i postawienie mnie w takiej sytuacji_ – zostanie odpowiednio ukarany.

Uter obserwował uważnie twarz swojego syna, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy na niej chociaż cień zrozumienia. Młodzieniec przygryzał wargę, rozważając jego słowa.

- Czyli to jest to, co mężowie robią po ślubie ze swoimi żonami by mieć dzieci? – w końcu zapytał i król miał ochotę roześmiać się z ulgi.

- Tak.

- Czyli to samo zrobiłeś z mamą, żeby mieć mnie? Fuuuuuuj! – Artur się wykrzywił jak dziecko, które ma wziąć lekarstwo. Uter poczuł jak zaczynają go palić uszy, jednak jego syn zdawał się w ogóle tego nie zauważać, wciąż najwyraźniej mając przed oczami jakąś koszmarną scenę, którą podsunęła mu wyobraźnia. Następnie zrobił zbolałą minę, nieco zielony na twarzy. – Chociaż nie wiem co, nigdy się nie ożenię. Robienie czegoś takiego z kobietą jest ohydne!

Król miał ochotę uderzyć głową o blat biurka. Dlaczego jego syn musiał być taki naiwny i niewinny? W jego wieku…

- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że mężczyzna robi to z kobietą, gdy już sam sobie nie wystarcza? – Nagłe zainteresowanie w głosie jego syna i te wielkie, niewinne, błękitne oczy, wpatrzone w niego jak oczy jakiegoś dziecka, pytającego rodzica o to skąd się bierze śnieg sprawiły, że Uter zrobił coś nie królewskiego.

Jęknął i pozwolił opaść swojej głowie na zawalony pergaminami blat biurka.

_Artur ma 18 lat._

Świeżo pasowany na rycerza młody książę w końcu dostał pozwolenie od swojego ojca by pójść z pozostałymi rycerzami do karczmy, by świętować z przyjaciółmi. Korzystając z okazji, Uter w końcu postanowił udać się na rozmowę z Gaiusem na temat, który gnębił go już od jakiegoś czasu. Jego przyjaciel jak zwykle mieszał jakieś ohydne w smaku eliksiry lecznicze. Jeżeli go zapach nie mylił, była to jego sławna mieszanka na kaca. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się, że świętujący rycerze będą jutro jej potrzebować.

- Gaiuszu. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jak mężczyzna podskoczył przestraszony, o mało nie upuszczając trzymanej buteleczki. – Ciężko pracujesz, jak widzę.

- Mój panie. – Medyk skłonił się, również lekko się uśmiechając. – Tak, dobrze jest być przygotowanym. Coś się stało?

- Nie, chciałem tylko z tobą porozmawiać. – Uter usiadł na ławie niedaleko miejsca pracy Gaiusa i zastanowił się jak zacząć. – Chodzi o Artura.

- Coś z nim nie tak. Ostatnio jak go widziałem wyglądał na jak najbardziej zdrowego. – Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego z niepokojem i troską, które sprawiły, że od razu zrobiło mu się tak jakoś cieplej na sercu. Niewiele osób było wobec niego tak szczerymi w swoich uczuciach. Miał nadzieję, że Artur również znajdzie sobie kiedyś tak dobrego i oddanego przyjaciela.

- Widziałem go kilka tygodni temu, jak podglądał przebierającego się Percivalda. Wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek, wiesz. Tak jak normalnie mężczyzna patrzy na kobietę, a nie drugiego mężczyznę. I nie wiem co z tym zrobić. – Uter oparł głowę na dłoni i westchnął ciężko.

- Widziałem, że na balach tańczy z dziewczętami i rozmawia z nimi. – Gaius zastanawiał się co ma na to odpowiedzieć swojemu królowi. Wiedział jak bardzo Uter kochał swojego syna, ale obowiązki wobec królestwa zawsze były dla niego pierwszeństwem.

- Tak. Tylko dlatego, że go zmusiłem.

- Mój panie, nie wiem co chcesz żebym ci doradził. – Gaius usiadł naprzeciw króla, patrząc na niego uważnie. – Tego typu… preferencje nie są chorobą, więc nie rozwiążemy tego za pomocą lekarstwa. Jestem pewien, że Artur jest świadom swoich zobowiązań wobec królestwa i gdy nadejdzie czas, ożeni się z obowiązku.

- Wiem o tym, Gaiusie. Ale chciałbym, żeby mój syn był szczęśliwy. By ożenił się z kimś kogo pokocha i kto pokocha jego w zamian… z jego… preferencjami nie będzie to możliwe.

- Może… - Medyk się zamyślił. – Jest to dość rzadkie, jednak może Artur będzie miał wystarczająco dużo szczęścia, by trafić na taką osobę.

- O czym ty mówisz Gaiusie? Chyba nie o czarnoksięstwie. – Uter popatrzył na niego ostro, na co mężczyzna uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

- Nie, nie. Mówię o hermafrodytach, mój panie. Są to ludzie, którzy urodzili się i z męskimi i z żeńskimi częściami anatomii. To nie ma niczego wspólnego z czarnoksięstwem. Może jeżeli Artur będzie miał trochę szczęścia, to natrafi na kogoś takiego.

Uter pokręcił głową.

- Skoro mówisz, że są rzadkością, to nie ma co na taki cud liczyć. Myślę, że na razie będę odwlekać wszelkie rozmowy o małżeństwie i pozwolę mu trochę nacieszyć się życiem, zanim skończy w związku bez miłości. – Wstał. – Porozmawiasz z nim?

- Mój panie?

- Wiesz, o tym jak to wszystko między dwoma mężczyznami działa… - Odwrócił się, żeby medyk nie mógł zauważyć jego rumieńca. – Nie chcę, żeby ktoś go skrzywdził.

- Oczywiście, mój panie.

_Artur ma 20 lat._

Młody książę jak zwykle próbował rozładować napięcie przed kolejnym głupim balem. Tym razem jego ojciec zaprosił jakąś głupią śpiewaczkę. Normalnie uciekłby na polowanie z kilkoma rycerzami by sobie ulżyć. Do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć w niesamowite wyczucie czasu Gaiusa. Gdyby nie rozmowa, którą przeprowadził z nią medyk dwa lata temu, pewnie wciąż jeszcze zmagałby się z samym sobą w jakichś wewnętrznych walkach i niepewnościach. Albo w swojej niewiedzy zrobiłby sobie lub komuś innemu krzywdę. Staruszek nawet od tamtej pory co tydzień przygotowywał mu nową buteleczkę olejku oraz maść na otarcia, niezależnie od tego czy używał tego, czy też nie. Mówił, że to „na wszelki wypadek". Jego pierwsza prawdziwa wyprawa z rycerzami była dość niezręczna. On nie znał niepisanej zasady o tym, że co się między nimi dzieje poza miastem, zostaje poza miastem i się o tym nie mówi. Oni nie wiedzieli jaki ma stosunek do… rozładowywania napięcia przez dwóch mężczyzn. Prawdę powiedziawszy, po rozmowie z Gaiusem już nic nie było w stanie go zawstydzić, więc szybko wszystko zostało omówione. Jeszcze na tej samej wyprawie był z Percivaldem, a od tamtej pory porzucił życie w celibacie już na dobre i postanowił brać z życia pełnymi garściami. Jak nie patrzeć nigdy nie było wiadomo kiedy jego ojciec zacznie go gnębić małżeństwem.

Jak by nie było, Artur rozładowywał napięcie gnębiąc z kolegami służącego sir Gawaina. Chłopak wyglądał na naprawdę przerażonego, gdy uciekał od niego z tarczą. Idiota. Czy rzeczywiście miał tak mało wiary w swojego księcia, że myślał, że nie potrafił trafić w tak wielką drewnianą tarczę? Jeszcze się potknął, puszczając tarczę.

_I wtedy pojawił się on. Merlin._


End file.
